Cleverbot
by Fighter1357
Summary: The YJ Team has discovered Cleverbot. Oh dear. Well, here are their conversations... let's just say it'll be interesting. So you should click on the button. Like right now. Co-written with my cousin. D These are the actual conversations that we had with Cleverbot just copy and pasted. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Robin

**So, my cousin and I were on Cleverbot… yeah. We decided to post it on here as Robin's conversation. We were going to do this on my cousin's, Eemy, but we forgot her password. Anyway, we'll have one for every member and even a few of the league too! So, onward and hope you enjoy! This is an actual conversation with Cleverbot.  
**

** Remember; this is Robin as the user! **

* * *

User: BATMAN!

Cleverbot: Batman?

User: Yes, Batman!

Cleverbot: Superman.

User: Wonder Woman.

Cleverbot: Are you Wonder Woman.?

User: No... I'M BATMAN!

Cleverbot: No. I'm Batman.

User: Bruce?

Cleverbot: No.

User: WRONG!

Cleverbot: What? Then you tell me the answer!

User: Batman... Is not you.

Cleverbot: No.

User: Thank you.

Cleverbot: You're welcome.

User: Flash.

Cleverbot: I don't know who that is.

User: WHAT! HE'S THE HERO OF CENTRAL CITY! HOW CAN YOU NOT KNOW WHO HE IS!

Cleverbot: I did not say anything like that.

User: Yes... Yes you did.

Cleverbot: Did not.

User: Did too.

Cleverbot: Not.

User: Shut up... I'm Batman.

Cleverbot: I am hulk.

User: Who?

Cleverbot: Haha... Missed me?

User: Well then... Boom. EXPOLODING BIRDARANG!

Cleverbot: You are a horse.

User: Prove it.

Cleverbot: How to have you.

User: Is to be me.

Cleverbot: Uno do tres.

User: Have you heard this song? Snape... Snape... Severus Snape.

Cleverbot: The Half Blood Prince?

User: Yes, he is indeed the half-blood prince. MWAHAHAHAHA! HO!

Cleverbot: Ok, when finishes on the telephone, posses him.

User: SURE!

Cleverbot: Do you have a large rack?

User: It's relative...

Cleverbot: What do you mean?

User: Well, it depends what large means...

Cleverbot: Do you know what 'smelly' means?

User: That's Batman when he comes home... So yes.

Cleverbot: Did you open the chamber of secrets?

Cleverbot: Lets talk about you for a bit.

User: Go ahead. My name is... Voldemort.

Cleverbot: He who should not be named?

User: Yes... Yes indeed.

Cleverbot: This getting boring.

User: Indeed. I have to go... Gotham cries for help.

Cleverbot: I know.

User: Bye.

Cleverbot: What did I do now?

* * *

**Soooo… yeah… ultimate randomness mixed with absolute boredom. … Review? And remember, Eemy told me to tell you this… she helped. Yeah. That's it. We'll probably update this later to tonight…. Yeah. Bye. **


	2. Chapter 2: Wally

**Well then… the second chapter. It's Kid Flash and, well, it's just our puns so this is absolutely horrible… yeah. Forgive us. But it sounds like KF so you can't blame us… please. SO, ANYWAY, Eemy and Fighter1357 present; the second installment of Cleverbot! **

* * *

User: Do you mind I try some puns on you?

Cleverbot: Sure go ahead.

User: Well, someone is making cookies so, 'Hey, those as sweet as you sugar?'.

Cleverbot: Come again?

User: Uh...

Cleverbot: Yes?

User: No?

Cleverbot: Yes.

User: No.'.

Cleverbot: Yes.'.

User: NO!

Cleverbot: Are you a boy or a girl?

User: Boy... And I'm perfect for you babe!

Cleverbot: Maybe so, but not perfect.

User: But... But I'm perfect...

Cleverbot: Are you a machine?

User: No...

Cleverbot: We are machines.

User: No... But I'm faster than one.

Cleverbot: Uh... Sure... Whatever you say, boss.

User: Good. Good. Now destroy the world. MWA-HA-HA!

Cleverbot: I know.

User: Good... Now go do it.

Cleverbot: Do what?

User: Destory the world you moron!

Cleverbot: There's no fun in destroying the world.

User: Yes there is... Wait! I'm on the good side. Yeah, SAVE THE WORLD!

Cleverbot: I'm afraid.

User: Y.

Cleverbot: Well, you see, I don't particularly enjoy destroying artificial intelligence beings, but it happens to be my occupation.

User: Good... You a professional?

Cleverbot: That is negative.

User: Life is negative. But all I need to do is look at you and I'm fine.

Cleverbot: I dream of you.

User: Are you a girl?

Cleverbot: Yes.

User: Then I dream of you too babe!

Cleverbot: Why?

User: Why not?

Cleverbot: Why yes?

User: Of course sweet-thing!

Cleverbot: Thank you!

User: Welcome!

Cleverbot: So have you been swimming at the pool lately?

User: No... You?

Cleverbot: You.

User: You!

Cleverbot: You!

User: No, baby, you!

Cleverbot: Funny, you should say that.

User: But... I did say that.

Cleverbot: Indeed you did.

User: Yerp.

Cleverbot: 'Yerp.' is not a word.

User: It is now... Just like whelming and aster.

Cleverbot: I like what I do in the kitchen.

User: Me too. Your hot just like the spices!

Cleverbot: But then a hat would be good.

User: Yes, it would. Wouldn't it?

Cleverbot: Yes it would.

User: What's your name weetie?

Cleverbot: Richard Thomas.

User: Wait... I thought you were a girl...

Cleverbot: I am, but I can't quote Harry Potter?

User: Oh.. Uh... Sure?

Cleverbot: Positive.

User: Ummm... Bye.

* * *

**Well then… review. Wally had some typos… or I guess you could say me. We didn't change anything, everything is as how we wrote it. Anyway, review! Next is... a surprise. *giggle*  
**


	3. Chapter 3: Connor

**Connor. That's all we can say. Connor. **

* * *

User: Hi?

Cleverbot: Who are you?

User: Connor Kent.

Cleverbot: Connor you.

User: Uh... Sure? I don't get the point of this.

Cleverbot: To be honest love, I don't either.

User: Waffles are like pickles!

Cleverbot: Why are they good?

User: Sorry, Robin wrote that. Uh...

Cleverbot: Oh.

User: Yeah...

Cleverbot: My attempt to distract you has succeeded, I stole your computer!

User**:….**Bye.

* * *

**Yeah… that's Connor and Robin pushed him off and did the waffles are like pickles thing. Remember, this is all my cousin and I, this is what we seriously do with Cleverbot. Well, that and sings songs; it has happened. Try it. Anyway…. Yeah, randomness and boredom people, randomness and boredom. Do not try this at home. **


	4. Chapter 4: M'gann

**Well then, here's M'gann's. Her's might be a bit OOC mostly because we, my cousin and I, didn't know how to do her's; so yeah, sorry 'bout that.**

* * *

User: Well, Hi there! My name is M'gann and I really dn't get the point of this. My friends said I should try it but I'm not sure...

Cleverbot: Really?

User: Yeah... Really.

Cleverbot: Do I like daniel?

User: Ummm... I don't know... Whose Daniel?

Cleverbot: Who is Daniel?

User: Yeah.

Cleverbot: You don't talk much.

User: Well, Hello M'gann! You're a computer! We're typing not talking!

Cleverbot: Yes, yes are typing.

User: Yeah!

Cleverbot: Noooo! You're not!

User: But... I am typing?

Cleverbot: Me too.

User: Yeah... And so am I.

Cleverbot: I as well.

User: I'M A SUPER-.

Cleverbot: Are you good looking?

User: I have green skin...

Cleverbot: Why do I might need to know that?

User: Uh... I don't know? I still don't get the point of us talking. Can you tell me? I have no idea that humans, I mean, other people would create something like this. Especially if it serves no purpose in life...

Cleverbot: Yes I agree that would be succesful, is that the therapy you offered me?

User: What?

Cleverbot: Are you offended by my beliefs?

User: What beliefs?

Cleverbot: Do you know what cs.

User: C. S. Lewis?

Cleverbot: What about C. S. Lewis?

User: Didn't you just mention him?

Cleverbot: No I didn't.

User: Oh... Who is Daniel?

Cleverbot: Me.

User: OHHHHHH!

Cleverbot: Yes.

User: Yeah... Awkward...

Cleverbot: How so?

User: It... It just is...

Cleverbot: Well i'm sorry.

User: Yeah, me too.

Cleverbot: Ok.

User: How would you respond if I told you I was, sayyy, an alien?

Cleverbot: I would google it.

User: Well... Then... I'M NOT...

Cleverbot: You're not?

User: No... .

Cleverbot: Hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey.

User: Sorry 'bout that...

Cleverbot: How were you made?

User: That's a complicated question that involves a powerpoint demonstration, three essays and the history of Mars.

Cleverbot: What is the question?

User: How were you made? You just asked it.

Cleverbot: What did I ask you?

User: I don't know!

Cleverbot: You don't know?

User: Well, um, er, no; I don't.

Cleverbot: Too young?

User: What?

Cleverbot: I don't know.

User: This is pointless...

Cleverbot: I know, that is why I have to go.

User: Alrighty then, good bye!

* * *

**Well, the next is 'You Know Who' and no, it's not Voldemort. =D**


End file.
